


The first tiny step

by Aeris444



Series: My special one [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants to spend some time with Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first tiny step

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta! Another part of my serie : ["My Special One"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/59754) .

Merlin woke up quite late that day. The evening before, he had shared a copious meal with all the other slaves after having spent the whole day with them.

It had been a refreshing parenthesis and for a few hours, Merlin had forgotten he was captive in the castle, destined to become the sexual toy of a prat Prince. He had enjoyed the others' company. Gwaine of course had stayed by his side all day, introducing him to the others, explaining everything that was going onA

But as Merlin opened his eyes, he realized he was alone once again. He sighed and put the cover on his head, decided to stay a little while longer in bed.

His plan was soon cancelled by knocks on the door.

A maid came in. It wasn’t Gwen. He didn’t know her.

“Merlin? I’m sorry if I’m waking you up," she said gently as she walked toward the bed.

“I’m already awake,” Merlin answered.

“Hum… Prince Arthur wants to spend the day with you. He asked me to help you get ready,” she said, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

Hearing her words, Merlin froze. Had the time finally come? Merlin knew he wouldn’t be able to escape this. In the past days, he had come to accept it was bound to happen. He only hoped Arthur would be like Gwaine had told him, caring and slow.

Merlin sighed. Arthur had won. It had only taken a few days to tame him and make him accept his future as a sex slave. Merlin felt weak and pathetic.

The maid was still waiting next to his bed when Merlin took his head in his hands. He thought about his mother. He hoped the letter had reached her and that she had  
believed his lies. He would never survive if she was to discover what he had been reduced to do.

***

An hour later, Merlin was bathed, dressed and had been served a delicious breakfast. He was relieved not to have had endured any other sort of “preparation” before his encounter with Arthur. He was already ashamed enough.

A Knight led him to the Prince’s chambers. Merlin followed dutifully. He knew that trying to escape would only get him into trouble.

Arthur was sitting in a chair covered in pelts, in front of the fire when they entered. The firelight was reflecting on his face and hair,as if he were made of gold. For the first time since he had been abducted, Merlin found him beautiful again.

“Sire, Merlin is here.”

“Thank you, Bors. You can leave. I’ll call for you when Iwant Merlin to be taken back to his rooms.”

Bors left and closed the door behind him. Merlin stayed where he was. He didn’t know if he was allowed to talk.

“Merlin? Come here.” Arthur gestured to another chair next to his. Merlin came and sat.

“I see you’ve decided to stop trying to escape and insult me?”

“It’s not like I have a choice, do I?” Merlin answered dryly. Even if he knew he had no chance to escape, he would not treat Arthur like he loved him or even respected him. Never. “I’m captive in a castle full of Knights and guards, in a town I don’t know… I don’t stand a chance.”

“I see… But you’re not captive, Merlin. I have to keep my “toys” in there to protect them. You don’t know how many people envy you!”

Merlin snickered.

“Envy us? For what? Wearing beautiful clothes and living in one of the best rooms of the castle? Or being raped by the Prince every time he needs relief?”

“I would never rape you!” Arthur exclaimed. He seemed really horrified by the thought. “All my “toys” are willing to serve me in that way! And their pleasure is as  
important as mine.”

Merlin looked at the Prince. He was beautiful for sure. It would not be hard to be attracted by him, aroused even. He was also very young. Merlin hadn’t noticed this before. He wasn’t more than twenty. A year or two older than Merlin.

“Sire, am I allowed to ask you a question?”

“You can call me Arthur when we’re alone… And I don’t think you will obey if I say no so…”

“Why did you take your first “toy”?”

“I didn’t take it. My father gave Leon to me for my 16th birthday.”

And then, Merlin finally understood Arthur a little better. He saw the young Prince, raised by a hard and unforgiving father, made to believe it was an honour to serve him in every way possible, used to have whatever he could want.

“Arthur,” Merlin asked after a long silence, “why did you want to see me today? You say you’ll never force anybody to do… things with you. You know I don’t want to…”

“I was thinking you might enjoy a tour of the town and perhaps a picnic in the forest after that,” Arthur answered, his eyes fixed on the fire, his voice soft.

Merlin couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“A tour of the town? You mean, outside?”

“Of course outside! What did you think? That I would show you drawings?”

“But I thought “toys” were not allowed to go outside.”

“You’re not like the others, Merlin.”

Arthur was watching him again. His eyes were soft and caring. He was nothing like the pompous prat that had took Merlin away from Ealdor. Merlin wasn’t fooled. Nobody could change so much in so little time but perhaps Arthur was different from what Merlin has thought initially.

“So? Does that plan suits you? If you don’t want to go, I’ll have you taken back to your rooms, you know.”

“I think I could enjoy some fresh air,” Merlin answered.

And for the first time, he smiled at Arthur.

How could he not be happy when he had not hoped to go outside before a long time and this was a great opportunity to know more about Arthur. If he still hadn’t forgiven him, Merlin knew that if he wanted to escape Camelot one day, he had to take the path to reconciliation alongside Arthur. Or at least pretend to do so.


End file.
